


The One With The Dragons

by CanDanAndPhilNot (enbycalhoun)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, DanAndPhilGAMES, Dragons, Fantasy, Flash Fic, Wizard Dan Howell, Wizard Phil Lester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 09:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17558081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbycalhoun/pseuds/CanDanAndPhilNot
Summary: Phil is a young creature collector and the famous wizard and dragon training expert, Daniel Howell, catches wind of Phils rare Miniature Red Reaper.





	The One With The Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> This was for the Phandom Fic Fest's DanAndPhilGames Flash Fic Fest. They played Dragon City and I like the though if dragons were real they both would totally own some. Enjoy!

“Mu, please stay on track. Just follow Isaac.”

With a huff and a puff, Mushu flapped her wings and tilted to the right.

“Thank you.” Phil leaned forward in his saddle and patted the exposed red scales of the dragons neck.

This wizard, Dan, couldn’t have picked a better day to do the exchange? As Mushu glided through the nippy air, Phil’s hair thrashed around the back of his neck and the tips of his fingers tingled. Last week, when Phil wanted to trade, the sun had been shining, and traveling the whole way across the north side of the island would have been easy. In fact, Phil probably would have enjoyed the ride. But no, Dan had something come up and now here Phil was, flying through the grey, foggy sky hoping Mu would pay more attention to where she was flying.

It wasn’t that Phil wanted to fly far away to drop off Mu just to have to ride back with his insufferable brother-in-law, but Mushu was valuable. And Phil really _really_ needed the money. He loved his sister Fiona, but god, he hated living with her and her husband. Phil was already eighteen for Gods sake, why was he still there?

Up ahead on a blue Ridgeback, Phil saw Isaac wave an arm over his head. As they started circling towards the ground, the clouds rose above them and a castle came into sight. At first it was just a black slab until they descended closer reveling a mosaic of rocks of different shapes, sizes, and shades of grey. Once the clouds cleared completely, Phil could clearly see the black dirt and dull green grass of Northwest Eden.

With a thud, both dragons stepped foot on the ground before laying down.

“Where was that damn thing trying to take you?” Isaac shouted from his beast.

“She just got distracted.” Phil mumbled as he threw a leg over his saddle and slid to the ground. Flying always made him a bit queasy. He silently cursed himself for not bringing a potion.

“Well,” Phil heard his brother in laws voice come up behind him as he adjusted Mushu’s reigns and patted her wide nose, “We made it to his courtyard. Where is Ken?”

“His name is Dan. I still don’t believe you’ve never heard of Daniel Howell.” Phil turned to face Isaac. The plump mans face was red and his hair was wild.

“I don’t do this whole…beast trading thing…or whatever it is you kids do. I build and make and contribute to the village. Like a real man.”

God, there he went again. Acting as if Phil’s jobs weren’t important. Who else was going to keep the holistic shop stocked? And maybe creature trading wasn’t a conventional career, but Phil loved his animals.

“Oi!”

Phil and Isaacs heads snapped up to the voice coming from a man walking in their direction from across the courtyard.

There he was. Daniel Howell, Wizard and Dragon Training Expert. Only now, Phil could see his brown curly hair and smooth complexation without the flames of the fire call distorting them.

“Hello Dan, it’s nice to finally meet you in person.” Phil held out his hand and hoped he wasn’t shaking.

Dan came to a halt and grabbed Phil’s hand. At least his hands were warm.

“You too Phil. Mushu is much more impressive in person. Where did you get her from again?” Dan held his hand out for Mu to sniff. After a few sniffs she blew out a small amount of fire from her nostrils and nudged her nose under Dan’s hand.

Phil shifted from one foot to the other. “A friend of my Nan's was giving his creatures away since he’s retired. Guess he just couldn’t keep up with them anymore. I’ve had her for a few years now. Wasn’t more than a few days old when I got her.”

“My, my, my,” Dan’s eyes explored the dragon, “Ten thousand gold was the deal, correct?”

“Oh _whoa_! That’s a little steep for such a small dragon, don't yah think?” Isaac piped up.

With a start Dan turned to look at Isaac. “And you are?”

“I am Isaac, Phil’s brother in law and the owner of the house he lives in!”

“Okay,” Dan chuckled, “and you clearly don’t understand how incredibly rare Miniature Red Reapers are.”

Isaac sputtered before walking back to his own dragon muttering something about kids these days.

“Thick that one is. Anyway, here are your Notes.” Dan reached into the small bag tied to his waist with a white rope and pulled out a stack of Notes tied together with twine.

Without trying to look too eager, Phil open his hand. Dan dropped the paper and a weight was lifted off Phil’s shoulders. He’d never held a 1,000G Note, let alone _ten_ of them.

“Thank you so much Dan.” Phil smiled.

“She is very calm for her breed.” Dan went back to stroking Mushu's nose. “You must have trained her _extremely_ well.”

A swell of pride flooded through Phil making his stomach tighten. A compliment from Daniel Howell! “I just love and respect her like all my other creatures.”

“You never mentioned other creatures.” Dan inquired as his brown eyes locked with Phil’s

“Oh, nothing as great as Mushu here! Just a few light fairies, some giant ants, two silver falcons, you know, your run if the mill creatures.”

A few seconds passed before Dan finally looked back at the dragon, a smile on his face. “How old are you Phil?”

“Umm, just turned eighteen sir.”

Dan let out a bark, “Please, god, don’t call me sir. I’m only twenty-two Phil. I’m not ancient.”

“Sorry!” Phil was quick to reply.

Dan was silent for a minute before he sighed and turned his full attention to Phil, his eyes looking tired over dark circles . “If you’re ever interested in working for me, I’m looking for an assistant to help me since…umm…since my wife passed away last month.” Dan turned his head and looked towards the castle behind Phil.

  
“Oh God, I’m sorry Dan.”

“No, no, that’s fine. She had been sick for a long time. We knew it was coming. That’s why I had to cancel last week. I had some business to take care of with her-I guess my shop now.”

Did Phil ever feel like an arse. There he was complaining about flying in the cold when Dan had just said a final goodbye to his wife a _month_ ago.

“Well, think about it. I could really use a hand around here.” Dan gave a tight smile and held his hand out again.

“I’m sure you’ll hear from me soon.” Phil tried smiling back and grabbed Dan’s hand.

“I hope so.”

 

 


End file.
